Un embarazo no planeado
by Rin117
Summary: Light confiesa sus sentimientos hacia L y este los acepta, llevaban ya 5 meses de estar juntos pero Light se comienza a sentir mareado y no puede retener la comida, L se preocupa y lo lleva al hospital. Los dos pensaron que era algo grave pero fue todo lo contrario...


**NOTA: Hi, este es un one-shot de L x Light (Death Note), aviso que es yaoi (obvio jeje) y lemon; jeje bueno espero que lo disfruten.**

Un embarazo no planeado

-"Y ahora ¿Cómo se lo digo? – pensaba Light mientras caminaba al cuarto de L. Toco la puerta y como respuesta recibió un – Adelante – entro y después cerró la puerta.

-Light-kun ¿Qué se te ofrece? – pregunto Riuzaki volteando la silla donde estaba sentado.

-Veras….yo quería decirte…..desde hace tiempo – Light no sabía cómo decírselo a L.

-No tengo toda la noche Light – dijo Ryuzaki parándose de su silla.

-¡Te amo! – grito Light haciendo que Ryuzaki se sonrojara.

-¿De verdad? – pregunto el pelinegro.

-Sé que es raro pero si, es verdad – contesto Light – No importa si tu no me correspondes, solo quería que lo sepas – después de decir esto Light se dispuso a salir.

-Espera – le dijo Ryuzaki – yo aún no he dicho nada al respecto.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Ryuzaki se acercó rápidamente a Light, y le dio un beso apasionado, mientras se besaban, Ryuzaki comenzó a quitarle la camisa, en ese momento Light lo detuvo – aquí no, vamos a tu cuarto.

Light se recostó en la cama mientras que Ryuzaki se quitaba el polo; después Ryuzaki se puso encima de Light – ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? – pregunto Ryuzaki, Light no contesto, lo acerco a él y lo comenzó a besar.

La lengua de L toco la boca de Light como si pidiera permiso para entrar en su boca, Light accedió abriendo su boca, sus dos lenguas jugueteaban mientras el beso seguía. Por falta aire tuvieron que separarse, L le saco por completo la camisa a Light y comenzó a repartir besos desde su cuello hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, este lo comenzó a lamer y de vez en cuando a morder sacando unos pequeños gemidos a Light.

L con su otra mano libre, desabrocho los botones del pantalón de Light y metió su mano por debajo de los bóxer que llevaba su acompañante, hasta llegar al miembro de Light, este estaba duro, L comenzó a frotarlo con su mano.

-¡Haaa, Ryu….zaki! – a Light le gustaba que Ryuzaki hiciera eso, de esto se dio cuenta L y lo comenzó a frotar más rápido.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunto L lamiendo el otro pezón.

-Cla…claro que…. ¡Haaa! – Light estaba completamente excitado con lo que estaba haciendo L.

Ryuzaki comenzó a repartir pequeños besos hasta llegar a la altura del pantalón de Light, se lo quito con todo y bóxer, dejando libre el miembro grande y endurecido de Light.

Light tampoco se quería atrás, así que también bajo rápidamente pantalones y todo de Ryuzaki, cambiaron de posición, quedando ahora Light encima de Ryuzaki.

-Ahora me toca a mí – dijo Light, después de decir esto introdujo todo lo que podía del miembro de L en su boca. Cada vez L se excitaba más y más se endurecía su miembro.

-¡Haa, Light, lo haces…haaa…muy bien! – gritaba L.

En un acto rápido, L volvió a poner a Light debajo de él, esta vez los dos ya estaban completamente sin ropa.

L se posiciono entre las piernas de Light - ¿quieres que lo haga? – pregunto L antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Hazlo y no te detengas – dijo Light.

L comenzó a introducir su miembro en Light, este gemía de dolor y a la vez de placer. Cuando lo introdujo por completo, L y Light sintieron que eran uno solo; L comenzó a secar poco a poco su miembro, pero no lo saco todo por completo, volvió a introducirlo y sacarlo más rápido.

-¡Ryu…Ryu…zaki HAAA! – gritaba Light, él se abrazó al cuello de L para que tuviera más firmeza; L daba sus embestidas más rápidas y Light movía sus caderas al compás de las embestidas de L.

Light no paraba de gemir y esto excitaba más a L, por lo tanto iba cada vez más rápido.

-¡HAAA…..RYUZAKI…..HHAAA! – Light pudo sentir que el líquido de L estaba entrando en él, con esto los dos ya sabían que habían llegado a su clímax.

L callo rendido en el pecho de Light, sin importarle que aún siguiera dentro de él.

Habían pasado ya cinco meses desde aquella noche, L y Light decidieron ser pareja y por lo tanto vivían juntos.

Para ellos, que llegara la noche era su premio, no había noche en la que no estuvieran juntos.

Un día Light se despertó muy mareado y con ganas de vomitar, ese día no fue al trabajo.

Cuando L llego a casa no encontró a Light – Light ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó en voz alta, se dirigió al baño para ver si no se encontraba ahí, y efectivamente, Light estaba vomitando.

-¿Qué paso Light? – dijo L arrodillándose.

-No me lo vas a creer, todo el día me la he pasado así – comento Light antes de seguir devolviendo el estómago.

-Esto no es normal, será mejor que te lleve a un médico – dijo L acariciando el cabello de Light.

-No ya, ya se me paso, debió ser por algo que comí – dijo Light levantándose para ir a dormir.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, y Light no había mejorado en nada, todos los días que L llegaba a la casa encontraba a Light vomitando.

L consiguió convencer a Light de ir a un doctor. Fueron al hospital más cercano que estaba a la casa.

-Muy bien dígame que síntomas tiene – dijo el doctor con una hoja en su mano.

-Tengo muchos mareos, vomito a cada rato, tengo mucho sueño y a veces se me antojan comer cosas que antes ni me gustaban.

-Mandare a que le hagan un análisis de sangre – dicho esto el doctor dejo solos a Light y a L.

-Tú crees que tengo algo malo – dijo Light.

-Y si lo tienes yo estaré contigo – dijo L.

Después de unos minutos, una enfermera llego con los resultados.

-Aquí están los resultados – dijo la enfermera.

-¿Que tiene? – pregunto L muy preocupado.

-No tiene nada malo, al contrario, va a ser padres ¡FELICIDADES! – dijo la enfermera.

-¡QUE! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Por si no se dio cuenta soy hombre!– grito Light.

-Si ya lo se, pero a veces se presentan casos asi– dijo la enfermera antes de marcharse.

-Ryuzaki y ahora… - Light se dio cuenta que L estaba desmayado en el suelo; tomo una botella de agua que tenía a la mano y se la roció al L.

-Asdjkhjgs ¿Qué pasa? – dijo L levantándose.

-Que no escuchaste, vamos a tener un hijo – dijo Light.

-Un hijo – dijo L en un susurro – ¿lo quieres tener?

-Sí, claro que lo quiero tener – dijo Light dándole un beso a L.

En ese momento entro el doctor.

-Doctor quiero preguntarle una cosa – dijo Light, el doctor asintió con la cabeza - ¿de qué forma lo voy a tener? ¿Por cesárea o por parto normal?

-La cesárea podría ser muy peligrosa para ti y para él bebe, así que es 100% seguro que darás a luz por parto normal – al escuchar esto, a Light se le pusieron los pelos de punta, sabía muy bien que el parto normal era un proceso doloroso, pero prefería eso a que poner en peligro la vida de su hijo.

**8 meses después:**

Light dormía cómodamente en su cama, su vientre ya estaba bastante crecido ya que solo le faltaba 3 semanas para dar a luz.

En la noche justo cuando iban a ver una película con L, la luz se cortó.

-No puede ser, justo ahora se corta la luz – dijo L molesto.

-Ya volverá, estos cortes no duran más de 15 min. – Dijo Light sentándose en el sofá – Aaaahg – se quejó Light al sentir una pequeña patada del bebe.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto L alarmado.

-Si no te preocupes, hoy día a estado más inquieto – dijo Light; comenzó a sentir que sus piernas estaban mojadas y algo viscosas, volvió a sentir otra patada - ¡Aaaahgg! – esta vez grito un poco más fuerte.

Cuando se prendió la luz, Light se dio cuenta que estaba lleno de sangre, como estaba con una polo que le quedaba como camisón se notaba más.

-¡AAHHG! – Grito Light - ¡Llévame al hospital! – L no sabía qué hacer, él no sabía manejar y ni siquiera tenían coche.

-Pero no tenemos coche, ¿crees que podamos ir caminando? – pregunto L.

-¡PERO QUE ESTUPIDECES ESTAS DICIENDO, NO VES QUE….AAAAHHGG….LLAMA A WATARI! – Light estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no ahorcar a L.

L llamo rápidamente a Watari diciendo que viniera rápido con el coche – Ryuzaki tendrás que esperarme hay un tráfico horrible, por mientras mantén entretenido a Light, has que camine – después Watari colgó.

-Ya mira dice Watari que hasta que él llegue tienes que caminar – dijo L acercándose a Light.

-¡COMO QUIERE QUE CAMINE, SI ESTE DOLOR ES INSORPORTABLE! – Light estaba bastante alterado, L lo calmo un poco y comenzó a caminar.

Habían pasado unos veinte minutos y Watari aún no había llegado, L lo llamaba a su celular pero este no contestaba.

-¡AAAHHHGG! – Light ya no podía más y se arrodillo, sintió algo duro entre sus piernas, metió su mano por esa zona y pudo sentir que la cabeza del bebe ya estaba saliendo - ¡RYUZAKI! – grito.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! – dijo L.

-¡AAHHG! Lo voy a tener aquí – dijo Light sin quitar la mano de la cabeza del bebe.

L lo llevo a la cama y lo recostó, abrió las piernas de Light, y ahí estaba la cabeza del bebe.

-¿Qué sugieres que haga? – pregunto L viendo a Light.

-¡AYUDAME A DAR A LUZ! ¡AAAHG! – Light quería que naciera de una vez, el dolor que sentía era insoportable - ¡SACALO YA!

-Light yo no puedo sacarlo, si lo saco a la fuerza podría desgarrarte por dentro – dijo L – Tendrás que pujar si quieres que salga.

-¡AAHHG! – las contracciones eran cada vez más seguidas y más dolorosas, Light comenzó a pujar todo lo que podía mientras que L lo único que podía hacer era ver si salía o no.

**26 min. Después:**

Light estaba agotado, había pujado demasiado y ya no podía más. Sonó el celular de L, era Watari.

-¡¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS?! – pregunto L.

-Lo lamento L, pero no creo que llegue a tiempo, como esta Light – dijo Watari tocando la bocina del auto.

-Esta exhausto, ha pujado demasiado y solo se puede ver media cabeza del bebe – dijo L viendo como Light se retorcía de dolor.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHGGGG! – Light trataba de llamar a L pero el dolor le impedía hablar.

-L tendrás que intervenir para que tu hijo pueda nacer – dijo Watari.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – pregunto L.

-Bien, primero lávate bien las manos, después ponte guantes de látex (ya saben los que usan los doctores), ponte entre las piernas de Light y con tus manos tendrás que ampliar el orificio por donde esta saliendo el bebe, cuando hagas esto dile a Light que puje todo lo que pueda – después de decir esto Watari colgó.

L fue rápidamente a lavarse las manos, se puso los guantes de látex y se posicionó entre las piernas de Light.

-¿Qué piensas…? ¡AAAAHHG! – Light estaba a punto de desmayarse por el dolor.

-Tranquilo, Watari me llamo, dijo que tendría que ampliar por donde esta saliendo el bebe y tu tienes que pujar todo lo que puedas – dicho esto, L comenzó a meter su dedo en donde estaba el bebe - ¡Abre mas las piernas Light!

-¡NO PUDO ABRIRLAS MAS! ¡AAAAHHHGG! – grito Light.

L comenzó a abrir mas el orificio por donde salía el bebe - ¡ahora Light! – grito L.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHGGG! – Light pujo lo más fuerte que pudo hasta ya no poder más.

-¡buuaaa! – el bebe había nacido por fin.

-Ya esta Light, ya nació nuestro hijo – dijo L tomando en sus brazos al niño.

Light estaba muy cansado, estaba sudando y se le veía un poco pálido. L lavo al niño, lo envolvió en unas cuantas frazadas y lo puso en una pequeña canasta.

Después se acerco a Light y le puso una toalla fría en la frente – Lo hiciste bien – dijo L dándole un beso en la mejilla. Después Light se desmayo.

A los pocos minutos llego Watari, ayud subir a Light al auto y también al bebe. Cuando llegaron al hospital los atendieron a los dos.

-Lo felicito señor – dijo el medico dirigiéndose a L – si el niño se hubiera quedado mas tiempo dentro se hubiera asfixiado.

-Etoo gracias – dijo L - ¿puedo entrar a verlos?

-Claro que si, habitación numero 10 – dijo el doctor.

Al entrar en la habitación, vio a Light, se le veía menos pálido y con un semblante mejor, el sostenía al bebe en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto el detective.

-Mucho mejor, esta será la primera y única vez que tenemos hijos – dijo Light viendo como dormía su pequeño.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso – dijo L sentándose a lado de Light. Los dos comenzaron a contemplara el sueño de su pequeño niño.

FIN

**¿Qué les pareció? **


End file.
